Retribution
by RandomSugarRush
Summary: Oneshot. After significant events, Edward finally follows his heart and does what he always wanted to do. AU AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Here's a oneshot I thought up one night and I decided I'd post it up here. I will be adding an A/N after this which I will be using to repost. You don't have to read it. It's purely there because I don't want to lose reviews.

Anyway, I hope you like it.

Retribution

She sat across from me as I shared my story. Her eyes were kind and curious, her lips sealed in patience. I knew that she would not rush me.

I ran a hand through my naturally chaotic hair, craving a cigarette. Maybe, just _maybe,_ she would allow me to step out onto the small balcony if I began to fall apart. I took a deep breath.

"My mother and father were everything to me. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the best parents I could've asked for. They encouraged my passion for music, took pride in my good grades and gave a fountain of good advice. We never fought, even when I had a rebellious streak in my teenage years.

"I always gave back to them, you see. I did chores that they'd asked me to do, run errands and behaved well, especially when we had guests in our home.

"They were the perfect parents and I was the perfect son."

I paused, thinking through the story, remembering their smiling faces as I showed them a report card or when I'd won the school talent contest. I could almost feel my mother's rouge hued lips against my forehead, cheek or temple as she congratulated me; could almost smell her favourite perfume – jasmine and vanilla – as she hugged me tight. I could almost feel the dull thud on my shoulder where my father would pat me with pride, the smell of his cologne only just covered the hospital disinfectant smell that always seemed to cling to him from his work.

"I thought I messed up when I announced that I was going to enlist in the army. They weren't happy. They weren't proud of me. They were silent for a while, maybe thinking I was trying to pull some cheap prank and were waiting for me to say 'gotcha!' Instead, I told them that it was an honour to fight for my country, which after several terrorist attacks overseas, the armed forces could use all the help that they could get. There was only so long before the attacks were aimed at our country. Out of love, I wanted to do all that I could do to keep them safe – the ultimate sacrifice – risk being shot down in Iraq to save the ones I loved.

"They were disappointed that their reassurance didn't come and they walked away. Just turned and left without saying a word."

I stopped again and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"It was enough to change my mind – their disenchantment – so I stayed home to please them. I was distraught. I couldn't think why they would be so against me enlisting when it was the right thing to do – for myself, for them and for my country. So I stayed put. I moved from Forks to New York to go to college – Juilliard – majoring in music and collected my diploma. But I was a living shell."

I looked up and tried to read what she was thinking about all of this. Her face was just as serene and patient as before. There was no indication of judgement in any way.

"I know I could've just gone to fight. I was old enough to make my own choices. But you have to understand… I never did anything that my parents thought unwise. They had lived a lot longer than I. They knew so much more than I ever could at that age. I trusted their judgement. If they didn't think enlisting was a good idea, then I didn't either."

I toyed with the sleeve of my light blue dress shirt, the nerves beginning to make me fidget.

"I worked as a concert pianist on Broadway then," I continued, "and that's where I met her.

"She was there to support a friend who was performing that night. I saw her backstage and was… _drawn_ to her. She reawakened that dormant part of me – my enthusiasm for life. I went over to her and talked to her. She didn't seem interested at first, but when she showed up again a few nights later, I asked her out.

"I found out over dinner that she was only visiting New York and she hadn't seen much of the city. So after that I took her to the observation deck of the Empire State Building.

"As she stood staring out at the lights of the city, she told me I'd convinced her to stay in the city longer than she'd had planned. She'd never had anyone show her something so beautiful before."

I smiled to myself then, reminiscing.

"We fell in love. She moved to New York just to be with me. A year later we married."

I unconsciously fingered the vacant spot on my finger where my wedding band should be – I wasn't allowed to wear jewellery of any kind today, not even a wristwatch.

"The day she told me she was pregnant was the happiest day of my life."

Still smiling, I looked up again at the woman in front of me. She was smiling as well.

"I couldn't have asked for anything more. I had a good job, a loving, beautiful wife and a daughter who I simply adored.

"My parents came to visit, eventually, after us always going to Forks to see them. When I told my daughter that her grandparents were coming, she was so excited. My parents had never been to New York before, so we decided to show them around. We went all over Manhattan mostly, especially Broadway and Central Park.

"One year ago today, I lost the four most important people in my life – my parents, my wife and child.

"That's also why I'm here. I've thought long and hard about my choice. I want to do all that I can to make sure that this doesn't happen to somebody just like me. I lost everything that day. And it's the worst feeling in the world. So if this is how I can help prevent this from happening again, then that's what I'll do."

As I finished my long speech, the woman sitting behind the desk in front of me looked down at the page in front of her and scribbled something on a legal paper. When she looked back up, she smiled and spoke the words I was longing to hear.

"Congratulations, Mr Cullen. If you could please step outside, someone will be by soon to show you where to go next."

I stood and thanked the woman and reached out to shake her hand. After she reciprocated, I turned and left the room.

x

After the ceremony, I replaced my wedding band and drove across town to where I'd find my family. I carried the fresh bouquet of flowers in one arm as I made my way across the cemetery. I found the combined gravestone and knelt down beside it. I laid the flowers down and gently touched the names carved into the white marble.

**Isabella Marie Cullen & Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
B: 09/13/1977 ~ B: 09/10/1997  
Beloved wife and daughter  
Died September 11th 2001**

"I miss you," I said aloud. "And I have something to tell you." I began picking the wilted petals from the last bouquet of flowers I'd brought and flicked them away. I usually liked to keep the area clean – it was the least I could do for them now.

It was actually a nice day. The sun was out, there was a cool crisp breeze and the sky was completely clear. I breathed in deeply, the air fresher here than the rest of the city.

"Today," I continued, "I joined the army."

* * *

Please review - I love feedback in any form.

Melissa Kae :)


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **If you're reading this, you're a champ! There really is no need to though, it's just to have some new readers every now and then :)

Thank you so much for reading this oneshot!

Please check out my main fic Follow the Sun Through a Thunderstorm! It's my baby at the moment :)

I also have a three chapter crackfic called Crazy Cullen Occasions. It's good for a laugh, so if you have some time, feel free to check it out.

Melissa Kae :)


End file.
